Renn
Renn is a fierce Raven Clan member and one of the main characters of the book series. She is an excellent hunter, skillful with many weapons but her favorite is the bow. She takes care of her bow and it was her "friend" until she met Torak, since it is mentioned that Torak was the "first real friend she ever had", as the rest of the clan fear her for her mage powers. However, in Oath Breaker, Thiazzi snaps her bow, and she takes this as a sign that Fin-Kedinn, who was injured, is dead; however, he is not. She and Torak seem to have some sort of relationship, and in Ghost Hunter it is mentioned that Renn's uncle Fin-Kedinn tries to keep Renn and Torak apart and that Torak is now fifteen years old, so he is permitted to choose a mate, which hints at Renn and Torak's relationship. While chasing Eostra, Renn was injured so Torak decided to continue without her. At the end of the book, Renn decides to leave the Clans with Torak, Wolf, Darkfur and Pebble with her uncle's blessing.Before hand, Torak kisses Renn on the mouth. It is also said that Renn kisses Toraks cheek at the end of Oath Breaker. This also hints at their relationship. Appearance Renn has unusually pale skin, which she inherited from her Soul Eater mother, Seshru, the Viper Mage. She has long, loose red hair, with black eyes that signify her as a Mage. Right below her mouth on her left side of her face she also has a freckle. Her clan-tattoos are three dark blue bars on the cheekbones, which, on her pale skin, are said to give her a "sharp, mistrustful" appearance. A red bar (moon-bleed tattoo) is added under her clan tattoos in Outcast. She has zigzag protection tattoos on both wrists done by a White Fox Clan member in "Soul-eater". She almost always wears her wristguard and finger-guards, and often carries her bow with her wherever she goes. She is left-handed, as in Wolf Brother it says that she wears a wristguard on her right arm and fingerguards on her left hand, therefore, she draws back the string with her left and holds the bow with her right. It is implied that she is slim. She is described several times throughout the series as beautiful. At one time in Soul Eater, Torak and Renn disguise themselves as people from different Clans, Renn chooses the Mountain Hare Clan as her disguise. Personality Renn is fierce, loyal, and protective of those she cares for; she helped Torak several times or more, such as when he was about to be murdered by one of the Soul-Eaters, Tenris, in "Spirit Walker." She is with Bale, Torak's kin, and realizes that Torak is about to be killed; she knows where he is and aims to shoot Tenris. Bale tells her she could never make the shot, that it's too far and too difficult, but she blocks him out and looses her arrow. It hits the Soul Eater in the hand and forces him to drop his knife, allowing Torak to find a way to escape. She is prideful, and is at first hurt when Wolf will accept salmon cakes from Torak, but refuses them when she offers it to him. When she is sobbing from shock after a traumatizing encounter with her mother, Seshru, and Torak finds her, she insists that she "is not crying." Skills Renn is an expert with the bow, the "best in her Clan," and is skilled in Magecraft. However, she fears and hates Magecraft and Saeunn accuses her of going out into the forest and hunting to avoid it. She is proficient with other weapons but is not particularly good at skinboating, mostly from lack of experience. She is proficient in tracking and other survival skills. She can also swim, and crosses the river quickly and easily in "Wolf Brother". Background Renn's mother is Seshru, a Soul Eater and the Viper Mage, but only tells Torak late in the series. Torak feels betrayed and deserts her, although she explains everything later. Apparently Seshru only kept her because she wanted to turn Renn into a tokoroth; Saeunn saved Renn and brought her back to the Raven Clan. Her older brother, Hord, is killed in the first book. In Outcast, Bale kills Renn's mother, Seshru, so that she is not tainted by killing her own mother. Story Wolf Brother Renn and Torak start out as enemies; indeed, the first time he sees her, she has a razor-sharp arrow trained on his heart for "stealing" a roe buck. However, she helps him escape from her Clan, mostly because she believes he is the "Listener" from a prophecy she knows of that will kill the demon bear that is roaming the forest, destroying everything in its path. She helps him collect the three pieces of the Nanuak and takes them to the Mountain of the World Spirit, where Torak defeats the bear, and Hord, her ambitious older brother, dies. Spirit Walker Torak runs away from the Ravens in this book to find the cure for a mysterious illness befalling the Clans, and Renn follows him along with Wolf. Renn believes he's gone to the Deep forest and is confused when Wolf leads her to the Sea. However, she reaches the Sea and finds Torak, making some frightening discoveries along the way. When she finds Tenris, he locks her up because of a bite on her hand that looks like blisters, a symptom of the dangerous illness. Finally, at the climax, when Tenris is about to sacrifice Torak to gain possession of his spiritwalking abilities, Renn escapes and sails out to sea with Bale-- although he has to keep her from falling out of the skinboat, since she was having the same kind of trouble Torak was at balancing-- and she is able to shoot the distant Tenris in the palm, much to Bale's amazement. Later, when Torak realizes she knows he's a Spirit walker, since she was spying on him, he asks her if she minds about what he is, and she laughs, saying he's a "who," not a "what." She finally finds the cure: there is none! It was simply a poison in the juniper berries used in salmon cakes and to flavor food, and a person could be rid of the sickness by not eating anything with the juniper berries in it for a period of time. Depictions One odd thing about how she is often depicted in other people's art is that she is often portrayed as cheerful and smiling (see picture 2nd to top), while her actual character is more dark and brooding, with a painful past (see all other pictures). However, some fans have noticed this. Category:Raven Clan members Category:Mages